All Around Him is Her Voice
by Giraffe Dinosaur
Summary: "Everywhere I go, I hear your voice. You tell me what to do, how to act, who to be. You're everywhere, Sonny. I can't get you out of my head." *Sonny/Chad*


**Title: **All Around Him (is Her Voice)  
**Author: ** giraffedinosaur  
**Pairing: **Chad/Sonny  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **none  
**Summary: **"Everywhere I go, I hear your voice. You tell me what to do, how to act, who to be. You're everywhere, Sonny. I can't get you out of my head."  
**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (ie. Disney, along with everything else in this world). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Sonny With a Chance_. No affiliation implied; no infringement intended. I am merely someone who for some reason could not get the characters out of her head and wound up writing this when she saw a prompt online.

**Author's Note:** The following oneshot was written for a prompt: "Get out of my head!" It went a little crazy in my mind.

* * *

He spun on her, his blue eyes filled with a rage like nothing Sonny had ever seen. He stepped forward, fists pulled in so tightly that it seemed like his palms were devouring his thin little fingers. Something akin to a growl left his throat before any words could.

"Stay away from me!" he barked.

She flinched, but didn't back down. She moved towards him slowly.

"Chad-" she started.

"No! No, Sonny. Stay away from me. Leave me alone. Get out of my head!" he screamed. Desperation crept into his voice as barely a shiver went through him. He slammed his eyes closed, but it didn't stop her from seeing the hints of tears.

"Chad, what did I do?" she asked.

He opened his eyes to gaze into hers. She realized this was not the boy she fell in love with. But she had no idea who it could be.

"You existed. You moved here. You made me fall in love with you. You ruined my focus. You destroyed my show. You broke apart my family. You ripped my soul in two. And you couldn't stop talking," he listed, "Everywhere I go, I hear your voice. You tell me what to do, how to act, who to be. You're everywhere, Sonny. I can't get you out of my head and it's driving me insane! I went to a doctor because I couldn't stop thinking of you. Do you know what he told me? That you were unhealthy for me. That you changed me. That being around you seemed to trigger every little thing that I couldn't stand about myself. Then, he told me to stay away. Do you know how hard it is to stay away from you?"

It was rhetorical, but she couldn't help but answer.

"You always come over," she mentioned.

"Because the only way to stop the you in my head is to see you in person," he explained, "And then the you in my head only gets worse when I leave. She gets jealous. She hates you. She hates you _so_ much."

Did he have any idea how crazy he sounded? He talked of little voices in his head. Was Chad schizo? How did nobody know about this?

"Chad-"

"Stop talking! Stop talking to me. Just stop. Stop."

His demands fell short, breaking and crumbling with each new hiccup, or sob, that reached the surface. He resorted to gasping before he just couldn't stand any longer. His knees gave out, and the real Sonny was the only reason he didn't smash his head on the ground as he fell.

She wrapped her arms around him. If she couldn't tell him how much he cared, she would show him.

They spent hours on the ground that day. She leaned against the wall, silently stroking his hair, for hours.

When finally he was asleep, calm, and harmless, she moved. She moved down the hall and into her dressing room. After closing the door, she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cooper, it's me, Sonny. I think something's really wrong with Chad, and I can't be the one to help him."

Not like she'd ever be able to stop thinking about it. Not like this would ever get out of her head.

**

* * *

End Author's Note:** How'd you like it? I'd love to post more, either to this or other projects, but I've got to know people out there are interested. So tell me what you think/thought in a review pretty please.


End file.
